Inuyasha Romance Entanglements!
by KougaAndKagomeForever
Summary: Well, this is an old, and very possibly grammatically incorrect story i wrote long ago, and now, i'm trying to finish it, the pairings in clude KagxKou and KagxInu, IRE is about the love of a wolf and dog demon, both striving for the same woman deadish
1. Chapter 1

Areku: let's make a nice setting for this eh? Say after kagome finds out that Inuyasha love is for kikuyu blah blah blah long story short kagome gets drunk and well let's see what happens  
Gir: not his (does the doom dance) doom doom doom doom doom doom doom dooooooom  
-----   
''Inuyasha...'' kagome watched as Inuyasha turned to face her staring as if trying to say something kagome bolted out of the woods running she didn't know how long she ran she just wanted to get away from him ( at this point she takes a different root not going to the well but just keeps running ) she ran until her legs hurt until she couldn't feel the hurt as if running she could run away from her fears she tripped over a stone crying the steep rocky mountain in front of her she pretended it was Inuyasha she hit it until her hands were red crying...,bleeding she fell asleep she rested but in her dreams she still ran ran from Inuyasha  
(dream)   
''Kagome I don't know what feeble emotions you have for me, but my heart is with Kikyo I don't care what happens to you!'' Inuyasha was staring at her with a cold malevolent look which suited his yelling ''Inuyasha I don't care! I want to be with you!'' "Kagome you'll only be hurting yourself give back the jewel shards and leave, get on with your normal life. and, leave me and Kikyo alone.'' Inuyasha turned and began to leave '' Inuyasha no don't go!'' she reached out to touch him to grab him make him hers but he kept walking Kagome sank to the ground sobbing bitterly.  
(end dream)  
Kagome woke up sobbing but she was warm someone was holding her at fist she thought it was Inuyasha she hugged him not caring she just wanted to not be sad and then he spoke ''Kagome are you alright I found you on the floor it was cold outside you're sick.'' kagome knew that voice it was Kouga the only person who truly loved her it was at this that she realized how good it felt to be loved Kouga found her and got her out of the cold watching her carefully Inuyasha used to do this but he didn't love her. and if he did he never expressed it soon kagome fell asleep warm and nestled in when she woke she had bandages on her hands Kouga was nearby his brown eyes sank deep into her when he heard her move she sneezed and got up ''feeling better?'' Kouga asked his voice was warm and had a touch of worry ''fine.'' I couldn't feel better kagome tried to smile but a few tears slid down her face '' here, sake it will get you off whatever you're thinking of sake is mostly used here to help forget bad things like the loss of a child or family member or maybe when something truly horrible has happened never otherwise.'' kagome accepted it but did not drink she was looking around the cave it wasn't the wolf den she could hear the soft pitter patter of rain ''he must have taken me to another cave so I wouldn't get wet.'' she thought she felt that warm feeling again Kouga was watching her she blushed crimson again feeling that warmness this time in her face kagome drank the sake deeply thinking I don't want think about Inuyasha at least not for a while longer she put it down she felt as light as air she lay back on the bed and fell asleep she woke subconsciously part of her knew she was awake the other half was asleep ( Alex: the sake sides awake ) she noticed Kouga again watching out ''come down here Kouga'' she called Kouga startle walked to where she lay before he knew it she tackled him to the floor of the straw bed holding him and said very seductively ''Kouga thank you for bringing me out of the rain.'' she whispered in his ear ''I wish there was some way I can pay you back...'' Kouga who was thinking two things (''ok sure you can pay me back.'' and next time ''don't give her any sake.'') kagome had already undressed herself still holding Kouga she began undressing him too by now he couldn't refuse... she and Kouga explored each other they felt each others bodies the heat they made the wonderful thing they had done later on when they where both asleep kagome woke up sake taking some out of her she woke up groggily feeling the warmth next to her she held him and she opened her eyes to see a nude Kouga asleep next to her...   
Gir: doooom doooooooooom I'm done   
Areku: ahh Areku was running around in circles and Gir joined   
Gir: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh giggles  
Areku: ahhhhh! runs into bathroom and takes a shower coming out pruney I still feel so fluff and lemony I can't stand it!


	2. Chapter 2

i am writing my Inuyasha story!

Dear whoever reads this, i am a sad, sad person with BIG idea, this story was made years ago(i had bad grammar and punctuation then) and so this is the result, i had my ACTUAL name in this, and so i have censored it and replaced it with my Japanese name, its not a really good defense thingy because you can still guess my real name, but just ignore it, have fun! (P.S. Review means comment)

Areku: let's make a nice setting for this eh? Say after kagome finds out that Inuyasha love is for kikuyu blah blah blah long story short kagome gets drunk and well let's see what happens  
Gir: not his (does the doom dance) doom doom doom doom doom doom doom dooooooom  
-----   
''Inuyasha...'' kagome watched as Inuyasha turned to face her staring as if trying to say something kagome bolted out of the woods running she didn't know how long she ran she just wanted to get away from him ( at this point she takes a different root not going to the well but just keeps running ) she ran until her legs hurt until she couldn't feel the hurt as if running she could run away from her fears she tripped over a stone crying the steep rocky mountain in front of her she pretended it was Inuyasha she hit it until her hands were red crying...,bleeding she fell asleep she rested but in her dreams she still ran ran from Inuyasha  
(dream)   
''Kagome I don't know what feeble emotions you have for me, but my heart is with Kikyo I don't care what happens to you!'' Inuyasha was staring at her with a cold malevolent look which suited his yelling ''Inuyasha I don't care! I want to be with you!'' "Kagome you'll only be hurting yourself give back the jewel shards and leave, get on with your normal life. and, leave me and Kikyo alone.'' Inuyasha turned and began to leave '' Inuyasha no don't go!'' she reached out to touch him to grab him make him hers but he kept walking Kagome sank to the ground sobbing bitterly.  
(end dream)  
Kagome woke up sobbing but she was warm someone was holding her at fist she thought it was Inuyasha she hugged him not caring she just wanted to not be sad and then he spoke ''Kagome are you alright I found you on the floor it was cold outside you're sick.'' kagome knew that voice it was Kouga the only person who truly loved her it was at this that she realized how good it felt to be loved Kouga found her and got her out of the cold watching her carefully Inuyasha used to do this but he didn't love her. and if he did he never expressed it soon kagome fell asleep warm and nestled in when she woke she had bandages on her hands Kouga was nearby his brown eyes sank deep into her when he heard her move she sneezed and got up ''feeling better?'' Kouga asked his voice was warm and had a touch of worry ''fine.'' I couldn't feel better kagome tried to smile but a few tears slid down her face '' here, sake it will get you off whatever you're thinking of sake is mostly used here to help forget bad things like the loss of a child or family member or maybe when something truly horrible has happened never otherwise.'' kagome accepted it but did not drink she was looking around the cave it wasn't the wolf den she could hear the soft pitter patter of rain ''he must have taken me to another cave so I wouldn't get wet.'' she thought she felt that warm feeling again Kouga was watching her she blushed crimson again feeling that warmness this time in her face kagome drank the sake deeply thinking I don't want think about Inuyasha at least not for a while longer she put it down she felt as light as air she lay back on the bed and fell asleep she woke subconsciously part of her knew she was awake the other half was asleep ( Alex: the sake sides awake ) she noticed Kouga again watching out ''come down here Kouga'' she called Kouga startle walked to where she lay before he knew it she tackled him to the floor of the straw bed holding him and said very seductively ''Kouga thank you for bringing me out of the rain.'' she whispered in his ear ''I wish there was some way I can pay you back...'' Kouga who was thinking two things (''ok sure you can pay me back.'' and next time ''don't give her any sake.'') kagome had already undressed herself still holding Kouga she began undressing him too by now he couldn't refuse... she and Kouga explored each other they felt each others bodies the heat they made the wonderful thing they had done later on when they where both asleep kagome woke up sake taking some out of her she woke up groggily feeling the warmth next to her she held him and she opened her eyes to see a nude Kouga asleep next to her...   
Gir: doooom doooooooooom I'm done   
Areku: ahh Areku was running around in circles and Gir joined   
Gir: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh giggles  
Areku: ahhhhh! runs into bathroom and takes a shower coming out pruney I still feel so fluff and lemony I can't stand it!

chap 2

Areku: O-O wow... imagine that... is staring at fan fiction with princess aara so Kouga DOES get kagome... wow...  
Vladimir: starts poking Areku with a cattle prod indicating it was his turn to use the internet  
Areku: O-O is salivating with head glued to comp  
Gir: not his... Areku you are going to tell the fan fiction writer you using her characters  
Areku: takes his head out of comp I will as soon as i'm done reading all 100 chapters is trying to read naughty picture  
Mokuba: Baka O-oj

Ahhhh! Kouga woke up immediately ready to kill whatever had attacked them, but his nose said there was no demon he turned to find kagome shouting at him and hitting him. Between a hysterical kagome and a demon he would have taken the demon, she had a set of lungs on her. Kouga waited for her to stop assaulting him eventually she started breathing normally but looked like she was on the verge of tears. ''Feeling better?'' kouga asked ''Feeling better?'' kagome screamed ''you took advantage of me being drunk!'' ''What? You seduced me!'' Kouga cried in defense ''well you could have stopped me!'' by now the tears where falling freely on her face ''Kouga I'm only sixteen. I shouldn't be having sex. I could be pregnant and...'' she buried her face in his shoulder and started sobbing ''kagome...'' Kouga soothed its okay many women are already mated before they're sixteen.'' kagome stopped sobbing and said without looking up ''were mates...'' ''kouga were not mates I don't know you I know your nice but were... not mates'' kagome tried getting up on he shaky knees dressing herself as she got up once she was dressed she left kouga watched her leave they where mated he had to show that to kagome. He loved her.  
It took kagome an hour to reach the well in Kaedas village the rain splattered around her she jumped down the well into the her own time she climbed out of the shrine and into her house where everyone stared at her cold and wet when it had been sunny all day there she made her way into her room and sank sobbing into her bed she was trying to figure out what to do the next day she thought ''I skip school and head for the drug store I'm going to need a pregnancy test''  
The next day she stayed in her room thinking about Kouga and her ''mating'' him and thought it was ridiculous so she was pregnant. ''could be'' a tiny voice in her head said she left being her peppy self so that her family wouldn't notice how sad she was but her sudden entrance last night was enough to get her a barrage of question such as ''what happened?'' ''why didn't you wear a sweater?'' ''where's Inuyasha?'' ''why are you so sad?'' '' why are you so surprised?'' after telling her parents some truths and some lies she left to the drugstore she came back 30 minutes later through the back door unseen she went into the bathroom began checking if she had a baby. the instructions said: ''wait thirty seconds after use.'' so she was patiently waiting watching the clock and it was 29 seconds when she got up to check when Souta started knocking on the door ''Hey let me in let me in! I'm going to explode'' kagome knocked the pregnancy test down and shouted through the door ''you're a man aren't you go outside!'' Souta groaned and she heard him running down the steps, she bent down got her pregnancy test to find a blue negative – sign on it she breathed a sigh of relief she stood there smiling at the pregnancy test for 3 good minutes she skipped downstairs saying a peppy ''Hullo family'' which made her mother take her temperature she went to pet buoy goodbye but buoy didn't even want to stay near her ''lazy cat'' she thought she walked out to the shrine and feeling lighter and happier then she had felt in days jumped into the well.  
In Kaedas village Sango and Miroku where berating Inuyasha, Inuyasha was not taking this nicely '' who cares about her Kikyo's back who needs kagome?'' Inuyasha stated Sango gave him a long glare '' a women's heart isn't something you should be playing with, kagome loves you or maybe she is considering going with someone more decent after the way you acted like a dog'' '' nice pun'' Inuyasha commented Sango glowed '' you know Inuyasha you should start treating kagome more kindly Kikyo is still dead no matter how beautiful'' thought Miroku thoughtfully '' it doesn't matter I've made my decision I'm staying with Kikyo that's why I'm going to...destroy the well...'' Shippou jumped '' Inuyasha I know you love Kikyo-'' Inuyasha sneezed '' but that's no reason to destroy the well Kagome's my friend and your not going to destroy the well'' ye should silence thyself Inuyasha my sister Kikyo may still walk the plane but she will not help you find the Shikon no Tama jewel and with the jewel you can bring my sister Kikyo back to life'' Kaeda stated ''finally the crone gives good advice'' the conversation ended there because kagome walked in '' Hello Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Kaedae, dog.'' Shippou muffled a giggle and Inuyasha shot a hate glare at her Sango and Miroku where staring at her differently though Inuyasha would notice eventually of course but kagome was giving off a faint demonic aura it took them a while to decipher what it meant Inuyasha hadn't noticed yet because he was acting immature Sango and Miroku worked out but Shippou saw it soon too Kilala had to leave the room because her hair was raised a lot luckily she didn't hiss '' sit dog I don't want to be in the same room with you'' she stated as she pushed his limp body out of the room ''Kagome have ... seen Kouga lately?'' Miroku asked cautiously kagome looked surprised and was about to answer when Sango said: ''did he force you to do anything ... physical?'' kagome looked spellbound how did they know she asked herself when Shippou poked her midriff. 

Mokuba: what the hell was that?  
Gir: ooo that so sad tuna?  
Areku: what I'm on an edge this is on the moment that was hard  
Mokuba: you're hopeless R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuba: what the hell was that?  
Gir: ooo that so sad tuna?  
Areku: what I'm on an edge this is on the moment that was hard  
Mokuba: you're hopeless R&R

chap3

Areku: Yay running in circles with Gir I got the lemon off  
Mokuba: the way this is going you'll be drenched in lemon and your pillows will be fluffy as clouds   
Areku: no, no, nooooooo!  
Gir: he not own anybody (Alex sets fire to his skin) oooo pretty  
''Kagome did kouga do that thing that Miroku tries to do to every other girl he meets?'' asked Shippou who really shouldn't have been there ''h-h- ow did you-'' ''lady Kagome did he..'' everyone except Shippou was having a hard time asking ''what Miroku is trying to say is Ano(err..) did kouga and you... is Kouga's negau(desire) for you that strong that he...you know.'' Shippou was getting tired of every one approaching this matter slowly ''did you and Kouga have sex?'' he blurted out Kagome was stunned...at least for 5 seconds before she broke down sobbing ( ha-ha hormones ) Sango comforted her friend and when she quieted down she answered they're questions the first one was ''did he have sex with you?'' that was a yes the second one was if it was, ''was it... rape'' that was a no and the last question was how do you have sex which as every one stared at Shippou and ushered him out of the room while Shippou was saying in his defense ''How does a virgin with no experience know how to have sex!'' from there on every body got off of the sex questions and asked what they where going to do '' but I'm not pregnant she cried I took a test!'' Sango and Miroku looked sadly at their re friend and focused their gaze on her stomach her stomach kept on giving a faint transparent almost invisible demonic aura if Miroku hadn't put demon wards to tell them if there was a demon nearby they wouldn't have know and suddenly Miroku was crest fallen ''how did she get inside the hut if I put demon wards Miroku mused unless I am no longer able to produce a working warding Pseutra'' Miroku rubbed his temple in thought.  
(flash back kagome)  
Mrs. Higarashi pay attention one day you might need to know these thing about pregnancies when a lady like your self is pregnant the sperm cell that fertilizes you egg will become on and just how we grow double it's self the zygote doubles, quadruples and so on and at 5 weeks a Childs heart and head are functioning  
(end flash back) ''No Miroku you can set a warding Pseutra fine it's simply that if I am pregnant then the child in me has a beating heart now that's what set off your warding pseutra's and what made me get a demonic aura..'' Miroku was staring at kagome is it possible for a women bearing a child be able to feel her Childs every move, like growing a heart'' '' it's not like that Miroku! My teacher told me! It's called learning at school but I've only been pregnant for three days not 5 weeks...'' ''does that matter Kagome your holding a demon child a Hanyou demon child it'll take less then the normal amount of time since demon children grow quicker.'' kagome turned a light pale green and with the skill of the monk he was of being able to sometime out run Sangos hiraigotsu jumped 10 clear feet away as kagome vomited stomach acids (and her breakfast) right where Miroku had been standing. Inuyasha walked inside kagome was so shocked at the intrusion she had another vomit attack Inuyasha screamed ( more like a really, really loud howl ) of pain and disgust when kagome was trying to wipe him off with a towel she had brought from the present Inuyasha was trying to shake it off like water which was getting the burning acid ( and what was left of kagome lunch ) all over everything in the room Inuyasha left fuming ( the most dry of all of them ) and every one left to take a bath they went to the hot springs and took a bath ( Miroku was chased out by hiraigotsu and had to take a freezing cold bath (Alex: poor Miroku that's what happens when you go in a hot tub and then a pool) Miroku swore he wouldn't tell Inuyasha  
( at the hot springs )  
''Kagome do you like Inuyasha I mean like, like?'' Sango asked the miserable kagome '' I don't know I guess I sort of always ''liked him'' but He's so blunt that he can't love me'' kagome thought aloud to Sango miserably '' perhaps it's Kikyo's soul that was in you until Urusueii took it out but maybe you still ''liked'' him because you had Kikyo in you for so long'' ''I guess but I...'' kagome faltered and got the courage again '' he said I seduced him it could be because of the sake but part of me desired him just like part of me desires Inuyasha'' sago pitied her friend she had gone through a lot more then her true she had lost her family and Naraku was controlling her brother but Naraku was manipulating her without knowing it she may want to come here and risk dying or see Inuyasha in the hands of Kikyo or see kouga die it made Sango Think how petty she looked her family had died her village had died but it was they're fault they died they fought demons and where willing to die fighting but kagome had been born into this war she never fought or anything Sango felt like crying and she thought she had when she heard in a sniffle and looked up to see Kagome red eyed sniffling crying silent tears Sango gave her friend a hug she didn't want her to feel this way they had helped her with her lousy troubles and now she was like a sister to her Sango felt like crying for her friend when she inhaled to cry out she smelled a pungent stomachy smell immediately she grabbed her hiraigotsu and hit the bushes concealing the hot springs where Miroku barely missed getting hit and saw he was still covered in vomit and was trying to listen ( cough pervert cough ) Miroku was naked he hid his robes a little while away so he wouldn't stink completely Sango didn't strike again in fact she was staring at a place I thought was rude and kagome reacted first she grabbed her arrows from nearby since demons could attack even when they where bathing and screamed '' I spill my guts out to Sango and you spy on us you Hentai lectourous monk! I will give you 5 second's to run away'' Miroku ran very quickly scooped up his clothes for the stream Sango looked disappointed and tilted her head to see more and kagome got towels and dried herself off while Sango did the same and they put on they're clothes. 

Areku: I've looked up my name in Japanese and that name is Areku therefore my name shall be Areku   
Mokuba: Baka tamadachi R&R JA!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after they made camp kagome sensed a jewel shard more likely she sensed Kouga all of her energy was concentrated on talking to Kouga kagome didn't tell anybody because Kouga had camped a short distance away she wasn't going to let him tell Inuyasha he mated her so to ''back off mutt'' and she also had a incredible almost god guided urge to beat Kouga into a bloody pulp so when everyone was asleep she quietly left and surprised herself at how quiet she was Inuyasha didn't even wake up (he was dreaming of strangling Kouga and was too happy to wake up because he heard rustling he always heard rustling...  
Kagome was barely a half mile from camp when Kouga scented her and came to her running kagome didn't need her shard sense to tell her he was coming the tell tale whirlwind told her he was coming Kouga reached for her lips as kagome looked up and then pulled away from him ''what's wrong kagome?'' Kouga asked as she shook her head and glared at him so fiercely he stumbled backwards ''you jerk taking advantage of me being drunk'' ''umm... Kagome haven't we talked about this?'' asked Kouga feeling not just a little uneasy ''I know we have, but I'm pregnant you jerk!'' his face lightened almost immediately ''thank you Kagome for-.'' ''thank you nothing! I'm too young! And I still haven't told Inuyasha so please don't tell him please Kouga! I'm going back to my camp don't show up until tomorrow at least'' ''Kagome I'm coming with you it's bad enough I had to rely on mutt face to protect you but now I'm not taking any chances because your holding my child now and soon it'll be hard for you to walk I don't think mutt face will take care of you right you cant change my mind kagome I'm going back to tell Hakkaku and Ginta that I'm leaving for a while, I'll be back soon kagome'' Kouga turned and left trailing behind a tornado kagome turned towards camp walking slowly trained in thought she figured to tell Sango first and make up a excuse for taking Sango with her but... she just couldn't think of one she woke Sango up and told her to follow her Sango bleary eyed barely noticed and stumble walked into the forest with kagome   
''Kouga'scominginthemorningpleasehelpmethinkofaexcuse'' Sango brushed her eyes and said ''what?'' Kagome clenched and unclenched her hands and took a deep breath ''Kouga is coming tomorrow in the morning.'' she breathed Sango looked at her in disbelief ''we'll need to tell Miroku and Inuyasha that he's coming and somehow make Kouga not tell Inuyasha your pregnant yet.'' he wont say anything about that explained Kagome. ''He told me he wouldn't she said...'' ''we'll have to keep Inuyasha unaware'' Sango said almost to herself ''Kagome try not let Inuyasha see your stomach it's swelled a little bit'' Kagome looked at her stomach it almost looked normal but it was like she put on a bit of weight ''thanks for waking me Kagome but we'll just have to deal with Kouga when he comes'' Kagome looked downcast and Sango pitied her younger friend and patted her shoulder then they both went back to the camp and almost immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Areku: yes I have NOT updated much because of various reasons of which are too many for me to explain because there would be more excuses then words of the fic now on words!  
Wolfs reign plot bunny's run around Areku's head  
"NOOOOOO!" a bigger and tougher wolf demon had grabbed Hakkaku's shoulder and started shaking him "tell him to come back!" Hakkaku's was considering this when Ginta stood up to the wolf demon courageously saying "he said that he wouldn't come back without kagome he told us specifically to tell any or every one that message!" the wolf demon stopped shaking Hakkaku's and he seemed to be trying to hold his head, a northern wolf who was at the opening of the cave overheard this conversation her eye's showing much pain how could Kouga have been seduced by this kagome?  
"Inuyasha! No! We are not leaving until Kouga's here, no, stop dragging me Osuwari!" the half demon made a face plant but quickly got back up to continue dragging kagome even though he was having a bad time at it first it was just protesting then when he got a grip around her midriff to tear her apart from the tree she latched onto she kept on shouting the S…word! (A/n or in Japanese Osuwari p.s. thanks Nika for the idea!) And now he smelled Kouga in the woods he had 2 get away had 2! Too many bad things happened in these woods 1. The sudden appearance of Kouga's smell 2. Kagomes onslaught of words and 3. Miroku and Sango's savage betrayal and taking Kagomes side for everything they even made him give up his ramen so kagome could eat a little more! His ramen! And… no, no he thought this is impossible he smelled Kouga coming closer and closer he was just beyond that ridge nooooooo he could see his tornado closer, closer way too close in front of him!  
Kouga took Kagome's hand in his, his eyes full of adoration "how where you kagome I trust mutt face didn't treat you inappropriately where is Inutrasha anyway?" he looked around oblivious to the scowling dog demon slowly reaching for his sword to chop off the wolves legs "you have an extremely one track mind don't you?" kagome asked coldly she had put a sweater over her uniform the sweater had letters on the chest that said "if your reading this you are perverted!" (A/n 1 of many I hope because kagome in all the episodes in the feudal era always has one set of uniform clothes which made me ask, "How dirty is she?") Kouga blinked and looked down at the half demon "mutt this obsession with showing how much better pureblooded demons is going to far stop being in the dirt underneath my feet" Kouga jumped up into the air as Inuyasha came up from the ground slashing the Tetusaiga at him Kouga however just sat on his head the way Ranma sit's on Ryoga's and struck by a idea from the god's he didn't as he usually would have downclub him with the flat side of Tetusaiga but instead grabbed his feet and dropped him on the floor Kouga was very surprised and didn't know what to do and kagome watched Inuyasha about to skewer Kouga when she decided it went on long enough "Osuwari" Inuyasha face planted into a very surprised Kouga who had just turned over and Inuyasha head hit his stomach knocking the air from him and Miroku who had seen a opportunity took a picture with a camera which he had hidden in his sleeve for easy access he now had a digital camera from the future with a picture of Kouga grabbing Inuyasha's hair and Inuyasha his hand on both sides of a open legged Kouga, Inuyasha's head hovering inches above his pelvis giving a very suggestive photo  
"Miroku sama!" Miroku did that little thing when an anime character gets caught doing something they're not supposed to and they trip "Ahh! Yes lady kagome?"  
"That is extremely dirty!"  
Everyone stopped fighting to watch "all I have to say is if that photo survives after… my condition… I will hurt you till you are on the bridge of death!" "But, lady kagome! Just think about it one day we can look back and laugh about these day's!" "You're going to be the only laughing!" kagome shot back the last thing I would need is a scarred child she thought " but then what will I have to remember my friend's by?" Miroku said quite innocently the background became fiery and kagome got really big and she looked angry. "MIROKU IM SAVING A LIFE FROM BEING SCARRED NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" the rest of the day went on with bickering and shouting and Sango decided to make Killala a pillow to sleep on like she saw in one of Kagome's magazines she saw a flash come from behind her because she had bent over to pick up a needle "MIROKU!" "DON'T WORRY SANGO! I GOT HIM FOR YOU!" kagome was running after Miroku with the fiery background "it's hard being neutral" Sango thought to herself as she idly drew Killala's picture on the pillow

Areku: "I hope the next review is urgent for update because I kept on thinking man they wanted to get a update and they haven't gotten one for 1 year and the guilt made me write even though I was inspired numerous times well ja'ne"  
Gir: R&R  
Areku: groan "I thought I got rid of you?"  
Gir: "you'll never get rid of me hahahahhahahahahhahahahah!"


End file.
